Being Friends With A Woman
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: Sam tries being friends with a woman and finds it's actually possible. Sorry. Not a great summary. McSwarek goodness to come.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: My chain of events are all jumbled from how they happen in the show. I hope you guys enjoy this. **_

They'd been friends and partners for two years. Their first meeting was one neither would forget. She'd busted him on her first day. Jerry blew his cover back at the barn. Everyone expected him to give her hell for it but her tenacity intrigued him in just that first meeting. So much so that he requested to be her T.O.

He constantly teased her about having more grey hairs than normal because of her. The list of crap she got into was endless but they made it through. On a prisoner transport he confessed that he'd never been friends with a woman before.

Andy laughed and nudged him. "You should try it. I'm pretty sure it's painless."

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Not if it's with you McNally. You're a danger magnet."

She gasped and swatted him. From that day on Sam was in fact friends with a woman. Best friends as it turned out.

Practically every morning, work or not, they met up for basketball or boxing or the gym. Andy even became good friends with the woman Sam was dating, a nurse named Monica. In turn he encouraged her to date a couple of guys that asked her out at the Penny. Then there was the Penny. After shift they always shared their first drink no matter what.

Andy had had a particularly rough day. She had to kill a man. He was a pedophile and he had shot Oliver. Sam had gotten stuck at the barn and when he heard he gun shots while on the phone with Andy he rushed to the Rec center. He was too late and seeing two of his best friends hurt made him want to shoot the guy again.

Oliver was taken to the hospital and Andy spent hours at the scene giving her statement. He stood with her as she waited. "I'm sorry Andy."

She was numb but she managed a little nod. "You should go be with Oliver." She barely whispered.

He stayed beside her, took her hand in his. "Noelle is with him. I'm where I need to be."

She began to sob and he took her in his arms. Tried to soothe her but he knew that he couldn't. He stayed outside while she gave her statement. Two hours later she came out and he drove her back to the barn.

They stopped outside the locker rooms. "I'll be right here. Ok?"

Andy looked around. "You don't have to. I'm sure you have something..."

He put his hands on her shoulders and squatted a little to get her attention. "I'll be right here."

"Ok." She nodded and walked into the locker room.

Sam changed quickly and waited outside. She was taking a lot longer than she normally would so he knocked. "Coming in."

When she left Sam she changed and sat down on the bench. All she could see was her gun firing into his chest and his body dropping. He'd kidnapped two girls and shot Oliver He pointed the gun at her and she had no choice.

She heard the knock and watched as he walked in, taking a seat beside her. "I'm not going to ask if you're ok because I know the answer." He kept his eyes on the floor. "I know you aren't going to believe this but you did the right thing." She scoffed but he continued. "He was the worst kind of person Andy. You saved that girls life and you saved Oliver's too. Taking another human's life is never easy. It will never get easy. But you did exactly what you were trained to do."

She broke again and was crying. He hated seeing her like this because she was usually so strong. "I don't know if I can do this Sam." She leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around her. "This...this job..."

He squeezed her with one arm. "You can and will." He grabbed her bag. "Let's go."

She trusted him with her life so she stood up and let him lead her to his truck. He opened her door, threw their bags in and help her up.

The ride to his place was quiet. He parked in the street and helped her out. She started towards his front steps. "We're not going inside yet." He nodded towards his garage and she followed. He opened the door and smiled a little at her surprised look.

He rolled his motorcycle out, passed her a helmet and started the bike. She took his offered hand and climbed on behind him.

Sam drove them around the city for a couple of hours. He stopped for a pizza and then a six pack of beer. They stopped at Cherry Beach to eat. He could tell she was finally relaxing. After they ate they took a walk on the beach.

They finally drove back to his place. "I want you to stay here tonight."

She almost laughed. "I don't think so. Monica could come over and although we're best friends. I just don't want to be here for that."

Sam chuckled and pushed her gently towards his front door. "She's working a double. She called while we were still at the scene and it was her idea. She doesn't want you to be alone tonight. And I don't think you should be alone."

Truth was she didn't want to be alone either. "Ok. Thanks."

It was pretty late so they said their goodnights and went to bed. As hard as she tried to fight sleep she couldn't. She woke up screaming some time in the night and Sam came running in. He talked her through it and stayed with her until she fell asleep again. He watched her for a while before going back to his own room.

He called Monica to check on her before going back to sleep. "How's she doing?"

He sighed as he got comfortable again. "She's pretty messed up. She just woke up screaming. God! It was a mess."

Monica felt for her. She really liked Andy and she was a great friend to Sam. "She's tough. She'll get through it. We'll get her through it."

He smiled at the thought of their friendship. "Thanks Mon. Lunch tomorrow?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds great. Get some sleep."

Andy insisted on going home so Sam and Monica could have lunch alone. They all stood at her door.

Monica could see the pain on her face. "Come with us Andy."

She smiled and shook her head. "You guys don't need me around cramping your style." She laughed softly. "I'll be ok." She hugged Monica. "I've got things to do around here."

Sam knew she was lying. He one arm hugged her and kissed her temple. "Call us."

Monica nodded in agreement as she took her hands. "For anything. Any time." She knew Andy would say no but she threw the idea out there anyway. "If you want...I could...Get one of the doctors to..." She shrugged. "Prescribe you a sleeping pill."

Andy shook her head. "No. No. I'll be ok. But thanks. You guys go and I'll call you if I need anything. Promise."

Sam chuckled. "You're a horrible liar McNally. We'll call you later."

They hugged again and Andy went inside. When they got back to his truck he pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "You're the best."

Monica blushed. "What was that for?"

He caressed her cheek. "Thank you for being so great about my friendship with her. Not every woman would be."

It was true. Some of her friends thought she was crazy. "Your friendship with her helps us have a better relationship. It means we can be friends as well as lovers."

Sam smiled big. "I like the lovers part A LOT." Monica poked him in the ribs and he laughed. "Seriously though. You're right."

Monica smiled big and kissed him. "I like being right sometimes."

They spent the day together, checked on Andy a few times. He went back to work after a day off but she got a week. He would stop by and check on her during the day.

Andy couldn't sleep. All she wanted was to get back to work. She appreciated Sam and Monica's support. The nightmares weren't allowing her to sleep at all. She could barely walk she was so tired but when she tried...

Sam was getting worried, he could tell she wasn't sleeping and it had been four days since the shooting. He stopped by to see her before work.

He knocked twice, no answer. He called her cell and her house, no answer. Panic was starting to set in. He dug her spare key out and opened the door. "Andy! It's me." He looked around her living room. No sign of her. "Andy? You ok?" He headed towards her kitchen. "Andy..." He saw her feet stuck in out from behind her breakfast bar and he ran. "Andy!" He dropped down next to her to check her out. He thankfully couldn't find any injuries. He shook her lightly. "Come on McNally. It's Sam." It took a minute but she finally started stirring. He sighed with relief.

She felt the gentle shake and heard her name. Her eyes fluttered open. "Sam?" She looked around. "What...what's going on?"

He helped her up and to her sofa. "I came to check on you and found you on the floor. Do you remember anything?"

He went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. "I umm..." She closed her eyes tight and shook her head. "I...remember going to the kitchen. I was hungry." He sat back down beside her with a glass of water. "Thank you." She chugged half of it. "Then you were here."

He growled. "Damn it Andy. You've got to take better care of yourself. I know you haven't been sleeping." She raised a questioning eyebrow. "You look like hell."

She laughed softly. "Thanks."

He huffed. "You know what I mean." She nodded. "When was the last time you really slept?"

"Before the shooting." She mumbled as she looked at her hands.

He sighed and scrubbed his face. "I was afraid of that. You're supposed to go back to work in two days. You can't go back like this."

She knew he was right. "Do you umm...do you think Monica would help?"

He smiled as he pulled a pill bottle out of his pocket. "Always got your back McNally." He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on."

She stood up, he wrapped his arm around her and they walked into the kitchen. He planted her on a stool, sent Frank a text saying he was going to be late then made them breakfast.

Andy hadn't eaten much in the last few days either so she was starving. He made her talk while they ate. "I know everyone thinks I did what I was trained to do but I killed someone Sam. I can't just be ok with that."

"No one says you should be." He shrugged. "No sane person anyway." He smiled a little. "I've never met anyone like you Andy." She looked a little nervous and he chuckled. "It's a good thing. After everything you've been through, you still see the good in people. Everyone, doesn't matter if they're the perp or victim. At first I thought that was going to make this job harder for you." He took a sip of his coffee. "But I think it's made it easier in a way. Hell! You've even got me seeing things a little different and I never thought that would be possible."

He was prepared for the blush that crept across we cheeks. "Sam." She shook her head.

"You're a damn good cop Andy." He laughed. "And probably one of the best friends I've ever had. There's no one I'd rather walk through a door with."

The pain was still too fresh. "Even after...?"

He took her hand and squeezed. "Especially after. I already knew you'd always have my back." He gave her a knowing look. "And I mean no one."

He finally saw a real smile. "Me either. After the way we met I was just sure you were going to torture me." Both laughed. "But you didn't. I thought I knew what kind of cop I wanted to be and then I met you. You taught me it's ok to color outside the lines for the right reasons and to always ALWAYS listen to my gut. I don't know if I'd be here without you."

Andy had never seen Sam blush and it was funny. "I'd blame it on the drugs but you haven't had any yet." He winked. "We make quite the pair. Never thought I could be friends with a woman other than Noelle." They watched each other for a second or two. "Alright copper. Take one of these and get some sleep."

He passed the pill to her, she popped it in her mouth and chased it with orange juice. "I can't thank you guys enough for this. Monica's really great. I'm glad you guys found each other."

He smiled a dimpled smile. "She really is. I'm really lucky."

She insisted on helping clean up but he wouldn't let her. She went to bed and he let himself out. As tired as she was he knew he wouldn't hear from her probably until the next day.

Andy finally returned to work three days later. She had moments of doubt but managed to find her way back. Sam's relationship with Monica had turned pretty serious and he was ready to ask her to move in with him. His plans were derailed by a job offer.

They were set to go out to a nice dinner and she called to say she'd be late. "It's ok. I can push back the reservation an hour."

She felt bad about the meeting she'd had. "Sounds great. I'll see you soon."

Sam knew something was wrong, he could hear it in her voice. "Can't wait."

Two hours later he was standing up as she walked up to their table. They kissed deeply before they sat down. They ordered food and drinks before they talked.

"How was your day?" He asked as he took her hand.

He was one of the best men she knew and deserved straight forward honesty. "It was pretty good." She squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry I was late. I had a meeting with the board today and it lasted longer than expected." He nodded in encouragement. "I was offered a job at a hospital in California. It's Head of Pediatric Nursing."

He was so happy for her. "Sweetheart that's amazing." He pulled her in to a kiss. He could see her surprise. "I'm really happy for you."

She kissed him this time. "If I took this..."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "We could...try long distance."

She smiled softly and caressed his cheek. "You know that would never work Sammy. As much as we both would want it to."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "When would you leave?"

She bumped her nose against his. "Two weeks."

He kissed her softly. "Then we have the best two weeks of our lives."

Andy knew something was wrong the next morning. "You look like hell."

He took the offered coffee and chuckled. "Thanks McNally."

They were early for Parade so she said. "Everything ok?" He glanced sideways and shook his head. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and looked up. "Monica got a job offer in California. Head of Pediatric Nursing."

Andy smiled. "That's good for her." Sam nodded. "I'm guessing she's taking it?" He nodded again. "Shit Sam. I'm sorry."

He half smiled and shrugged. "I could never keep her from following her dreams. No matter how much it sucks."

Andy bumped him gently with her shoulder. "You're a good man Sam."

They didn't get to talk about it anymore because Frank came in, practically bouncing. Sam whispered. "He's in too good of a mood. Something is up."

Frank smiled even bigger. "That's right Swarek. Something IS going on." He clapped his hands together as he looked around. "Two words." He paused for a dramatic effect. "Fite Nite." The room exploded in cheers. He gave them a minute then held his hands up. "That's right. Everyone's favorite, well second favorite charity event." The first favorite being the basketball tournament against 27 every year. "As usual we are up against 17. Usually I would ask for a volunteer but not this year. This year I've picked who will represent us in the rookie division. Although technically we don't have any rookies I've chosen..." Everyone looked around trying to figure out who it could possibly be. He let them sweat a few more seconds. "Officer McNally, you will be representing us."

Andy looked around the room like he said someone else's name until she realized everyone was looking at her. She felt someone pat her on the shouldern and she looked over to see Sam smiling like crazy.

She looked to the front. "What?"

Frank nodded. "You McNally."

She shook her head. "No. Why me sir?"

He waved his hand around. "I've seen you and Swarek in the gym. You're good." Sam was nodding and smiling with pride. "You can do this Andy."

Everyone started cheering. She turned red and tried to hide behind Sam. He raised her hand and she swatted him.

Frank held his hands up. "Ok. Ok. Also, Swarek YOU will be her trainer."

Sam clapped. "We won't let you down sir."

Sam laughed as they walked out to the car. She was rambling about how crazy it was and there was no way she could do it.

He drove them to their favorite coffee shop. "Come on McNally. I'll buy you a muffin."

She followed him inside. "Sam, this is crazy. I can't do this."

He ordered their usual. "Why not? You kick my ass every time we work out. You CAN do this."

She took the offered coffee. "Thank you." They walked back out to the cruiser. "I don't want to let anyone down."

They leaned against the car as they ate. "Frank wouldn't have picked you if he didn't think you could do it."

"You don't have time to train me." She said as she thought of Monica leaving.

He looked at her confused. "Why not?"

She quietly said. "Monica."

He sighed and nodded. "I can do both. I was thinking about having a dinner for her. You know, the gang maybe a few of her friends from work."

Andy smiled brightly and nodded. "I think that would be great. I'll help you." 


	2. Chapter 2

Between training Sam and Andy planned a nice little going away dinner for Monica. Andy delivered the invitations to her friends at the hospital.

She heard two of them talking as she walked away. "No way in hell I'd let my boyfriend have a female best friend."

Usually Andy didn't let people's opinion of their friendship get to her and these were Monica's friends but she couldn't help it. She turned around and walked back. "Well thank god for the rest of us that Monica isn't small minded and petty. Sam and I put our lives in each other's hands every single time we get in that patrol car. Monica respects and understands that. Have a nice day ladies."

She left them shocked. She held her head up and practically skipped out.

Sam tried to get her to train every morning. "You only have a week left with Monica. You need to spend as much time with her as possible."

"I'm making plenty of time for her Andy. I appreciate it though. Besides, she wants to see us in action." He put up his fists and play jabbed at her.

Andy laughed and lightly gut punched him. "Sam..." She turned serious and looked at the floor. "I umm...I kind of did something and...you might be...mad."

He couldn't imagine what it could be. "I doubt it but try me."

She busied herself with making their coffees. "I kind of told off her friends."

Sam laughed. "What? Why?"

She looked sheepish as she said. "They were talking about us. Our friendship and how they would never allow something like that."

Sam growled. "I never really liked those two." He nudged her. "I don't give a damn what they think and most importantly Monica doesn't either. Ok?"

She smiled big and nodded. "Ok."

He tossed her the keys as they approached the cruiser. "So what exactly did you say to them?"

She scrunched up her face. "I called them small minded and petty."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You really gave it to them McNally. Get in the car."

He teased her all day about it. They met Monica for lunch and made plans for her to join them at the gym to watch them workout.

Afterwards they all went to dinner. Monica was really excited about the match. "I really wish I could be here."

Andy watched Sam's smile slip a little. "We'll record it."

Sam nodded as he squeezed Monica's hand. "Absolutely! McNally's going to put her down hard."

The last bit of time Sam had with Monica flew by. He had her party two days before she left. Surprisingly her friends showed up and when Monica wasn't looking they apologized to Sam and Andy. Sam took the last two days off so they could have as much time together as possible. They sparred every day before and after work. They even did a little recon to check out her opponent.

Fite Nite was a big deal for the TPS. Every single cop in the city from white shirts on down would be there. Fifteen Division had never lost against 17 and Andy wasn't going to let it happen on her watch.

Frank kept her on a regular shift the day of. He knew she was nervous and he didn't want to give her time to think. The only bad thing was that they got involved in a case with Guns and Gangs to recover cop killer bullets.

Sam had to practically carry her out. "But Sam..."

He pushed her towards the door. "No but's McNally. We've got a fight to get you to."

Andy changed quickly and then Sam taped her hands up. While she waited her turn she warmed up. All of her friends stopped by to wish her luck.

Sam ran them all out when they got the five minute warning. Andy bounced around, loosening up her muscles even more. Sam stood in front of her with his hands up as she punched. "You ready for this?" Andy shook her head. "Yes you are."

She smiled a little. "God I hope I don't screw this up."

They called her name and he smiled big. "Let's go McNally."

Sam followed her out as the crowd cheered. He held open the ropes so she could climbed through. She turned and said. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Sam chuckled and put his hands on her shoulders. "Kick her ass Andy."

She finally nodded and turned to face her opponent. She caught a glimpse of her friends beside Sam cheering her on. She blocked everyone but Sam out when the bell rang.

Sam smiled with pride as Andy beat the ringer from 17 in the third round. She laid her flat.

He jumped on the side and climbed in. "Hell yeah!" Andy jumped into his arms and he spun her around before putting her down.

The place was roaring with cheers of. _"McNally! McNally!"_

Sam walked her around the ring with her hand in the air. "Yeah!" He encouraged the cheering. "That's right!"

They finally climbed out so they could have the next match. Their friends surrounded her and showered them with congratulations. Sam ushered her to the make shift locker room so he could untape her hands.

"I'm really proud of you." He said as he removed it.

Andy blushed and giggled. "Couldn't have done it without you. Thank you."

She hugged him tight once she was loose. "Anytime." He pulled back. "Now let's go get some of those free drinks."

Andy showered quickly and joined their friends. Oliver smiled as he watched them watching each other. "You ever thought about just asking her out brother?"

Sam looked at him like he was crazy. "What? No! She's my best friend. Don't get me wrong, she's beautiful but it'd be like going out with you."

Oliver nearly spit his beer out. "You're crazy Sammy. And that's gross. McNally's amazing. You guys are good together."

Sam shook his head as he watched her. "No way brother. Not like that anyway."

Andy was having an identical conversation with Traci. "He's gorgeous Trac but he's my best friend. It's be like dating you."

Traci roared. "Dude you'd be so lucky." She shrugged. "I'm just saying."

Andy shook her head. "No. No way."

A guy Andy had never met before walked up. "Hi! I'm Zack. You were amazing."

Andy blushed as she shook his hand. "Umm. Thanks. I'm Andy."

She looked around to see Sam talking to a petite red head. He smiled and raised his drink. She did the same.

Sam was celebrating with the senior officers when a petite red head came up . "Hi! I'm Laura."

He flashed his dimples as he shook her hand. "Sam. Nice to meet you."

They talked for a while until everyone started leaving for the Penny. Sam watched as Andy left with the guy she'd been talking to. He took Laura up on her offer and they went to the Penny too. They hit it off pretty well but Sam made it clear he wasn't looking for anything serious. She said she was fine with that. Andy dated Zack for a little while but it was nothing serious.

Andy could tell Laura wasn't a fan of her friendship with Sam. She didn't say anything to Sam though. But about four months in the jealousy really started showing. Everyone knew Sam and Andy had a ritual after shift and would leave them to it except Laura. After a week of her interupting Andy let it go and would just join the other rookies.

Sam started noticing that Andy wasn't joining him for a drink anymore. She would avoid the question when he asked what was wrong. Their long weekend came and Andy was thrilled. She spent Saturday afternoon with Traci and Leo.

On her way home she got a text from Sam. _**BUSY TONIGHT?**_

They hadn't hung out much lately so it made her smile. _**NOPE.**_

_**BRING A PIZZA. I GOT THE BEER. **_ Flashed on her screen.

She smiled big as she sent. _**BE THERE IN 20.**_

Sam had spent the day working around his house. He got a surprise when Laura knocked on his door wearing a raincoat. It wasn't raining. "Hey!" He looked her up and down. "Umm. What's going on?"

She opened the jacket and Sam swallowed hard when he saw the black lace outfit she was wearing. "I thought we'd celebrate your long weekend."

"Damn." She was a beautiful woman. He grunted as she shoved him back against the wall.

They kissed passionately as she pressed herself against him. Sam finally took control and guided her into his living room. He smiled as he looked her up and down.

"I'll be right back." He went to his bedroom for condoms and came back a few seconds later.

Laura never believed Sam and Andy were just friends. She saw how they looked at each other. She was going to show her once and for all that he was hers. While he was gone she used his phone to text her. When Sam came back she pushed him down on the sofa then straddled his lap.

Sam let her take control. Soon she had his jeans open, was rolling a condom on, and lowering herself onto him. Sam gripped her hips as she worked against him. He was on the edge when the worst thing imaginable happened.

Andy had a pep in her step as she walked up to Sam's house. She was glad that he'd met someone after Monica left. She just wished Laura was nicer. She hadn't knocked on Sam's door since the third time she was there. He told her that the door was always open.

Andy opened it and walked in, toed off her shoes and walked into the living room. She dropped the pizza when she walked in to find Sam and Laura having sex on his sofa. She'd walked in at the end and Sam was...well he was cursing and calling out Laura's name.

"Oh god!" She knocked over a table as she ran out.

Sam was mortified when he realized Andy had seen more than he or she would ever want her to. He practically shoved Laura off his lap as he stood up and tried to get himself together. "Andy!"

He ran out after her, chased her for two blocks before he caught her. "Hey!" He grabbed her. "Andy? I'm sorry. I...I didn't know you were coming. Obviously."

She looked at him wildly. "You invited me Sam."

His hand dropped. "What? No I didn't."

Andy pulled up his messages and passed him her phone. "Yes you did."

He read the messages between them. "What the fuck?"

Andy knew immediately what happened. "It was Laura."

He couldn't believe it. He looked up at Andy. "I'm so sorry. I don't..." He took her by the hand. "Come on." She tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen. He drug her all the way back to his place.

Laura smiled as she watched Andy run out. She hadn't expected Sam to follow her but she waited anyway. She heard his door open and she stood up. "Sammy!" He walked in with his partner in tow. "What is SHE doing back here?"

Andy held onto his arm, he was shaking he was so angry. "I have no idea who the hell you think you are." He growled.

She tried to play pouty. _"Sammy!" _ She started walking "seductively" towards him. "She's never going to be able to handle you. She's just a girl."

Andy felt him tense up even more. "I don't even know what the hell is going on with you. Andy is my best friend. My partner. She's not going anywhere but you sure as hell are."

_"But...but I'm your girlfriend." _ She whined.

He laughed. "You were never my girlfriend. We were just having fun. Get out and don't ever call me again." She opened her mouth to say something. He grabbed her by the arm, shoved her jacket in her hands, pushed her out the door and closed it.

Andy had never seen him that angry. "I'm really sorry Sam."

By the time he turned back around he looked relaxed. "No. _I'm _sorry."

Andy looked confused. "About what?"

He chuckled as he picked up the pizza and took her hand. "I'm sorry for not realizing sooner how crazy she was." He sat the pizza down on his coffee table and went to the kitchen for the beer. "I've really missed this you know." He said as he sat down and handed her a beer.

"Thank you and me too." They clinked bottles and dug into the pizza.

Things returned to normal for a few months. Club Vestibule had had three OD's in two weeks and the owner came to 15 Division for help. Patrick Murphy had been a cop at 15 and Oliver's partner until he'd been injured on the job. His career ended and he used his pension to open up a night club.

Frank picked Chloe and Gail to go in as waitresses and Chris and Nick as bartenders. Traci, Jerry and Oliver would be out in the surveillance van. Andy was starting to freak out until she heard her name.

Frank winked as he said. "McNally, you and Swarek will go in as a couple. Sammy, your a good friend of Pat's from out of town and you want to show your girl a good time." Andy and Sam bumped shoulders. "We start tonight."

They had a pretty average shift and got back to the barn on time. "Let's grab dinner before we do this."

Andy nodded. "Sounds great. We don't have to be back here until 9:00. We could meet around 7:30. That should be plenty of time."

Sam laughed. "There is NO WAY I'm letting you walk around in club clothes. I'll pick you up."

She was surprised. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Are you forgetting that I had to pick you and Nash up after a night out last week? I'm not letting you walk around dressed like that." He said as he stopped the car.

She was nervous now. "Did I look that bad?"

He scoffed. "Of course not." He turned when he realized she wasn't following him. "Andy, you're a beautiful woman. You're my partner. My best friend. I'm just looking out for you." He shrugged.

She punched him lightly in the arm. "A girl could do worse."

Sam laughed and put her in a headlock. "Let's go Smartass."

Neither showered, opting for doing that at home. Sam dropped her off with plans to pick her up at 7:30.

Andy picked out her outfit, a sleek black tight fitting dress, for the night then laid down for a nap, setting her alarm for 6:45.

Sam grabbed a beer and went to his room to find something to wear. He'd hated clubs when he was younger and now...well. He looked through his clothes, finally settling on a black button up and black jeans.  
He laid back on his bed and when his eyelids started getting heavy he set his alarm for 6:45.

Sam sent her a text once he was dressed. _** ON MY WAY.**_

Andy was just finishing up she she got it. _**I'M READY.**_

Andy heard his truck pull up and she walked out to meet him. They both said at the same time. "You clean up pretty good."

He opened the door for her and she climbed in. They ate at a Japanese steakhouse before reporting to the barn. They were able to hack into the security cameras and everyone inside would be wearing ear pieces.

Both were turning down dance and drink offers left and right saying they were together. One woman finally said to Sam. "Are you sure because you don't act like it?"

Sam thought of their behavior and maybe they needed to sell it a little more. He pulled Andy close and smiled at the look of surprise. "They're not believing us."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her nose across his. "What do you suggest?"

He bumped his nose against hers. "Make them believe."

She took him by the hand and led him to the dance floor. Andy spun around him and caressed his cheek as she did. Sam finally grabbed her and pulled her close. They moved around the dance floor and against each other.

Their friends in the van shared a look. Sam hadn't danced since Oliver got married. He laughed wen Andy looked surprised that he could. "I've got a few secrets McNally."

She laughed as they moved seductively. "No kidding."

The music and everything was getting to her. Her eyes roamed his face for a second. She crashed her lips into his. It took a second before Sam caught up. He pulled her closer as they kissed. Andy pulled back and watched him as she pursed her lips. A brief smile crossed his lips and she smiled.

Oliver looked at the other two. "Am I the only one that saw that?"

Jerry moved his fingers across his lips like he was zipping them. Traci shrugged. "They _are _pretending to be a couple."

Oliver scoffed and shook his head. "Yeah. Pretending."

They stayed until last call, talked with a few people. Everyone met back at the barn for debriefing. Sam watched Andy from his spot in the front. And she watched him too. They finally got released. "Need a ride home?"

Andy nodded and followed him outside. He helped her into his truck. "Thank you." She said with a small smile.

He walked her up to her apartment. Everything in him said that earlier hadn't been pretend. You don't kiss someone like that if you don't mean it. He wasn't sure how to approach it though. They had an amazing friendship and he didn't want to lose that.

Andy unlocked her door and stepped inside. "Want to come in?"

His heart was beating through his chest. "Sure."

He'd never been nervous about going into Andy's place. Not once in almost three years. He followed her inside and watched as she dropped her keys and headed to her kitchen. "Want a beer?"

Sam leaned against her breakfast bar, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Sounds good."

She grabbed two; opened his and passed it over. "Are we ok?"

He took a long sip and nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

She walked back around and stood in front of him. "I kissed you Sam." He nodded. "You kissed me back." He nodded again. "So...are we what...chalking it up to the heat of the moment? Playing the part?" He made no move to answer her. "Ok." She chugged half of her beer. "Ok."

This was a very sensitive moment. He had to be very careful how he responded. "Andy..."

She shook her head and smiled. "It's ok Sam." She walked back to her living room. He hung his head and sighed before he followed her. "We've got a really great thing." She turned around and smiled his favorite smile. "We shouldn't mess with it?"

He didn't miss how it came out as a question. "We have the best thing." He sat his beer down and walked over to stand in front of her. He looked her over, really looked at her. She WAS beautiful. He never realized how much he loved everything about her; her hair, her eyes, her smile, and how stupidly soft her skin was.

Andy felt her body heat up as his eyes roamed over her. Sam was the kind of guy she really liked. She always thought he was attractive. He had the deepest brown eyes she'd ever seen. You could see deep inside his soul if you were lucky enough to be let in. His hair looked like it would be course but it was baby soft. His dimples could make you melt, the way his everything lit up when he smiled.

They stared at each other for a few long seconds before she said quietly. "I'll do whatever you want Sam." She stepped closer and put her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding. "We can disregard or...whatever."

He licked his lips as he took a step closer too. This could be the best relationship he ever had or the biggest mistake he ever made. "I don't want to lose you either. If this didn't work out." He put his hands over hers. "But..." She gasped a little as his hands slowly moved up to cup her face. "...what if THIS could be..."

Andy didn't give him time to finish his sentence. She rose up on her toes and kissed him softly. "More? Better?"

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. "Tell me what you want Andy."

Both were practically panting as she kissed him again. "You Sam. I just want you. What do YOU want?"

He let out a shaky laugh as he lifted her up. "I want you too."

He didn't hold back anymore. He kissed her like his life depended on it. His tongue darted out and flicked across her top lip. Andy allowed him access without hesitation and moaned when their tongues brushed lightly against each other. She ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed. His lips moved across her jawline where he lightly nipped and down to her neck.

_"Oh god! Sam." _ She whimpered as he pressed his body against hers. She never imagined what it would be like with him. They had truly just been friends. Now her body screamed for more. It was like he woke something up inside her.

She smelled and tasted amazing. Never had he imagined she would be so intoxicating. Her cries of pleasure drove him insane. The feel of her breasts against his chest, his heart thundered.

He pulled back and caressed her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "We do this and there's no going back. What we have is changed forever."

Andy stepped back and pulled the straps of her dress down, letting it fall to the floor. He groaned loudly as he took her in; perfectly shaped strapless black lace clad breasts and a match thong. She stood before him completely open. "I don't want to go back Sam."

He was already hard but seeing her like that made it painful. "Jesus. You're so beautiful." His fists clenched as she stepped back closer. "I mean, you were always beautiful but..."

Andy smiled shyly as she began to unbutton his shirt. Sam gasped as her fingertips touched bare skin. She peeled his shirt off slowly. She had seen him shirtless her first day. He'd been under for eight months and had lost weight but still looked great. He'd put the weight back on, worked out in some way every morning, usually with her.

His chest and arms were perfectly sculpted. His chest was covered with a light layer of hair, she ran her fingers across him. "You're magnificent Sam."

He gripped her hips hard as she kissed and caressed his chest, neck, and shoulders. He let her for a few minutes before he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his hips and he carried her back to her room.

Sam lay them down and hovered over her. Her hands wandered over his bare chest and arms. He pressed himself hard into her and she mewled. She ran her hands down his chest and into the waistband of his jeans. His eyes closed tightly as her hands opened his jeans and one slid inside.

Her hand was soft and warm as it wrapped around him. _"God damn it." _ He muttered. _"Andy. Sweetheart."_

She slowly stroked him and watched the emotions play across his face. "Look at me Sam."

He opened his eyes and found her staring back at him, so lovingly it broke his heart. _"Andy..." _ He choked out.

She kissed him as she slowly stroked him. Her free hand helping push down his jeans and boxers. Sam held himself up on one hand as he helped her. His jeans dropped off the side of the bed.

He growled as he felt her warmth through the lace. _"Too many clothes."_

Andy giggled until he took one of her hardened nipples in his mouth through the lace. Andy squealed as he sucked hard and slid a hand behind her. She felt the clasps give and the material move across her skin as he removed.

Sam ran his fingertips across her silky soft skin. "Perfect." He whispered as he lowered his head to kiss her. His hand traced across her and moved to cup her breast.

Andy arched against him as his gun calloused hands made her skin burn with desire. "I love your hands."

He kissed his way down her chest. He took turns kissing, licking, and sucking her magnificent breasts. Andy could barely keep it together as he pleased her. He spent an eternity on them before kissing his way down her stomach.

She could feel him throbbing against her as he kissed at the top of her thong. Andy fisted his hair as he moved back on his haunches. He hooked his fingers in the sides and slowly slid them off. She was perfect _everywhere._

He tossed them to the side and ran his hands up and down her legs, smiling as she giggled. Andy grabbed at his hands. "C'mere."

He teased her for a second, dodging her before he took her hands and she pulled him back up. Sam lay between her legs, his hand ran up slowly from her ankle. He smiled when she shivered as his hand passed over her hip and up her side.

Andy took his hand and twined their fingers together. _"I need you." _ She arched against him. _"I want you. Please."_

She sounded so sexy; desperate and wanting. "You'll have me."

He leaned in, kissed her slow and soft. He slid an arm under her as they continued to kiss passionately. Andy tried her best to angle her body to get him inside her.

She whimpered. _"Sam."_

He smiled as he bumped his nose across her. "Patience beautiful."

He moved to her breasts again, lavished them with more attention. She was squirming under him and it was a feeling he had never had before. He knew he would never have it with anyone else. Their bodies fit perfectly together. As much as he wanted to draw it out, make her whimper and moan he realized he was torturing himself as well.

He kissed her jawline and then he made to move off her. Andy grabbed him. "Where are you going?"

He kissed her hand. "Just umm...just getting something out of my pants."

She shook her head and pulled him back. "We're good."

The thought of feeling every inch of her made him shiver. "You sure?" She nodded and bit her lip. He moved back over and kissed her stomach. The smell of her arousal made his head swim.

His hand skated lightly across her stomach and he watched her muscles twitch. Listened as her breathing changed and watched as her hands gripped the sheets hard. He kissed her stomach as his fingers parted her.

She cried out as he gently caressed her folds. _"Sam. Sam. Sam."_

He'd never heard anything more beautiful. He moved down on the bed more. Kissed the top of her softly. He nudged her legs apart and kissed her inner thighs. His tongue darted out and she bucked hard. He slowly slid two fingers inside her as he continued to manipulate her swollen bundle with the tip of his tongue.

She was so turned on already that it wasn't long before she was crying out his name and shaking. He moved back up and held her as she shuddered through it. He kissed her softly as he slid his fingers out.

When she could finally see again she grabbed him and kissed him hard. It was a battle of teeth and tongues. Hot and a little dirty. Sam needed her. He'd meant to be gentle but she was driving him mad as she kissed and bit his neck.

He shoved himself inside her and his world went white. _God! She felt amazing. _ Andy held him tightly as her body accommodated his significant size. The string of curse words he let out made her smile.

She whispered in his ear. _"Jesus Sam!" _ She squeezed with her walls and felt him shake. _"Fuck. You feel amazing."_

He raised his head and looked her in the eye. _"Never in my life."_

Andy wrapped her arms and legs around him. _"Me too."_

He rested his forearms on either side of her head as he began to slowly move. Andy moved in sync with him. It was slow and excruciatingly magnificent. She loved the way his strong muscular body felt on top of her. His hips pushing into hers as he moved. His chest hair brushing across her hard nipples.

He would drag her to the edge then back off. Finally he could feel her clenching hard and his own release teetering. He plunged his tongue in her mouth as he thrust hard into her. Her screamed swallowed up by his talented mouth.

Andy pulled away and nipped his ear. _"Let go Sam. I've got you."_

He growled as he moved faster and deeper. _"You first."_

_"I'm so close Sam." _She whimpered in his ear.

He grunted. _"Me too."_

She cupped his face and they and watched each other as they found their release. Andy pulled him down for a kiss. He smiled against her lips and she giggled. "Amazing."

He laid down beside her, _mmm hmm , _and kissed her temple. "Very." Andy cuddled into his side and sighed. "You OK?" He asked as he played with her hair.

She nodded into his chest. A few seconds passed and she said. "Sam?" He leaned back and looked at her. "I umm... if this turns out to be a mistake...I...I just want you to know that..." She smiled a little. "Best mistake ever."

He laughed nervously as he pinched her hip. "Don't scare me like that again McNally." He tickled her until she begged him to stop.

When he started stirring the next morning he thought he'd been dreaming. A very vivid dream about his partner, his best friend but a dream only.

Then he felt a warm body against his and heard. "Morning."

He was smiling like crazy when he looked down to find her smiling back. "Morning."

They kissed languidly and she brushed her nose across his. A move he'd done the night before but never with another woman. Not even with Monica. Andy stretched against him and he sighed. Being with her felt more right than anything he'd ever felt.

She rested her hand on his chest, felt his heart beating. "How are you?"

He pursed his lips and caressed her cheek. "Great. You?"

Her smiled blinded him. "Great too." She looked nervous. "No regrets?"

He rolled them over so he was on top. "One." He could see the panic and fear. "Not exploring this sooner."

She broke out in a huge smile. "Really?" He nodded. "Well, maybe we happened when we were supposed to." He raised an eyebrow. "You know, like universe has a plan for us and this was it."

He chucked and kissed her. "Pretty good plan if you ask me."

They made love again before getting up for work. He laid back on her bed and watched as she picked out a dress for the sting. His big smile and dark eyes told her to go with the red wrap dress. They stopped by his place so he could get a change of clothes.

When they pulled into the lot all of their friends were arriving too. "Are you ready for them to know?"

He watched as she shifted nervously. "Are you?"

He took her hand. "I would've flown a banner behind the truck on the way here." Andy burst out laughing. He kissed her hand. "Yes. I'm ready."

He climbed out and walked around to her side. He opened the door, helped her out, and then grabbed their bags. He always carried hers so he knew no one would think twice about it.

The barely made it two steps when she grabbed his arm. "Sam?" He turned to her and she smiled before she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Sam dropped their bags and backed her into his truck, forgetting momentarily where they were. When he finally pulled back he laughed at the cheers coming from their friends and co-workers.

Andy hid her face in his chest. "So that's out there."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah. You could say that." He picked their bags up and wrapped his arm around her. "C'mon."

Andy wrapped her arm tightly around him and they walked across the lot. Oliver looked smug as hell. "Well. Well. Well. Just best friends my ass."

Sam glared at him. "Shut up Shaw. We've got work to do."

They parted at the locker rooms and Sam prepared for the onslaught of questions.

He was surprised when they didn't happen. "Nothing else to say? Since when have you ever been at a loss for words."

Oliver smiled as he changed. "I'm happy for you brother. I think you and McNally were the only ones that didn't see that coming. Are _you _happy?"

Sam nodded. "Extremely." He went back to buttoning his shirt. He'd worn a t-shirt in. "Thanks buddy."

Oliver clapped him on the back as they walked out. "Just glad you're happy. Really happy."

Andy walked out and Oliver whistled. "Wow! You look great McNally. You and Sammy clean up pretty good."

She blushed and nudged him. "Thanks."

She took Sam's hand as they walked to the Parade room. They took their usual spot in back and no one thought twice about seeing them together until Andy stood between Sam's legs and he wrapped his arms around her. They all knew better than to say anything though.

Frank looked slightly stressed. "Ok people, we didn't make any progress last night. I was hoping we wouldn't have to spend a long time on this. We're going back tonight. Let's push them harder. McNally. Swarek. Work your magic. Get me something good."

Sam and Andy nodded. "Ok. Let's get out there." Everyone started to file out and Frank said. "McNally. Swarek. I need a minute."

They stayed behind and met him at the front of the room. "Sir?"

He chuckled a little and waved his hand around. "Practicing for later or is there something I need to know?"

They wrapped an arm around each other. Sam could feel her fidgeting. "Are you going to split us up?"

He watched them for a second. "Don't give me a reason to." They nodded and started to walk away. "Congratulations by the way. Everyone's been waiting for this."

Sam kissed her temple. "Thanks Frank."

They met up with everyone in the lot and left for Vestibule. Sam watched the bouncers for about an hour and figured out that was where the drugs were coming from.

He talked to a few of the people he saw them with then made his way over. "I hear you guys have the party favors." One of them looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Sam nodded to the dance floor. "See the hot brunette in red?" Another look. "That's my girlfriend. She wants to have a good time."

The bigger guy checked Andy out a little longer than Sam liked. "Looks like she's having a great time to me."

Sam pulled a wad of money out. "She is but who says it can't be the best time ever?" They hesitated. "Look guys, if she's happy now then I'm happy..._later _if you know what I mean."

Both men laughed and the biggest one said. "$200."

Sam shook hands with the guy and they exchanged money for product. He walked back over to Andy. He'd grabbed a bag of Andy's favorite candy and it could pass for one of the pills. He knew the guys were still watching so he popped one in his mouth. Andy bounced a little as she smiled and bit her bottom lip before crashing her lips into Sam's. He had to struggle to remember where they were and that everyone was watching.

He pulled back and caressed her cheek. He'd had quite a few revelations in the last 24 hours. Andy looked amazing in everything she wore but the dresses...yeah they really did it for him.

Andy whispered in his ear. "Dance with me."

Sam spun her around and pulled her back against him. He put one hand on her hip and the other splayed across her stomach. Her perfectly shaped ass rubbed against him as they moved to the music. There was nothing he wanted more than to shimmie her dress up, pull her thong aside and take her right there.

It didn't matter how he touched her or held her, he set her body on fire. The environment and the music didn't help. She pressed herself harder against him.

Sam growled. "Behave sweetheart."

Andy turned around and ran her hands up his chest. Her dark eyes told him she was as on edge as he was. They needed a private minute or five but there was no time for that. Since they'd had a buy they didn't stay until closing.

They put on a show as they stumbled through the club to the exit. They straightened up once they got outside. Sam helped her into the truck and they headed to the barn. Andy took his hand and put it on her thigh. He began to slowly stroke up and down. She squirmed under his touch.

He moved further and further up until his knuckles were brushing against her. _ "Sam."_

He was glad he'd taken out and turned off their mics. Her moans would've caused a whole lot of problems. The heat was turned way up. He could feel how wet she was and he couldn't take it anymore.

He whipped into the closest parking lot, threw the truck in Park and drug her across the seat into his lap.

_"You're so fucking hot." _ He crashed his lips into hers. He tangled one hand up in her hair and the other ripped her thong off.

Andy bit his neck as he shoved two fingers inside her and worked his thumb over her swollen bundle. _"Shit. Fuck Sam." _ She did everything she could to get to his pants to release him but he wouldn't let her. _"Please Sam. " She begged. "I want to make you feel good too."_

He kissed and bit her neck. "Later sweetheart. I just need to see you cum."

That made her gasp and cup his face hard. "God Sam." He ravaged her mouth with his tongue as he brought her to the edge and she crashed hard. She bucked and writhed, holding his wrist as she chased the sensation. She screamed his name and that right there was enough to make him lose it but he didn't.

He held her and kissed her until she came back down. "You're so beautiful."

Andy kissed him languidly. "Never ever has anyone made me feel the way you do." She ran the pad of her thumb over his lips. "You're so perfect." She kissed him softly.

All he wanted to do was take her home and make love to her all night. "Don't know about that." Andy nodded. "Hmm. Maybe perfect for you."

She smiled and nodded. "Definitely perfect for me." She caressed his throbbing erection. "Let's go home. I want to help you out."

Sam chuckled. "In time. We have to go to the station first. Debrief, drop off the drugs."

Andy spent the whole time fidgeting. He tried to soothe her but it seemed to make it worse. They logged the evidence and gave their statements.

They walked into Sam's house and she ripped her dress open. _"Sam. Now." _ She turned and braced herself against the wall. _"Please?"_

In seconds he had his pants open and was burying himself inside her. "Jesus! You feel so good." He thrust hard and fast. She could barely keep up. Sam pulled her back against him so he could kiss her. "You're so tight and wet and god I love being inside you."

Andy cried out as he thrust one last time and bit down on her shoulder. _"Sam. Sam. _ _Sam." _ They were braced against the wall as he recovered. He finally turned her around. She caressed his cheek. "You're so sexy when you're like that. You let go completely and I can see...I can see..."

He licked his lips and smiled. "You can see how much I love you." She bit her lip and nodded. "Because I do."

She leaned her forehead against his. "I love you too."

Sam scooped her up and carried her to his shower. They took a long hot shower, made love a few more times then passed out in each other's arms. It took almost a week worth of nights at Vestibule before they arrested Russell Mackey. He was the boyfriend of the club's manager and that's how they were getting the drugs in. He cut the bouncers in for distributing it for him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N; Be gentle and kind. Lol! This is a bit different. Hopefully you'll like the idea. And thanks to jennybethxo , shortyT18 , and carmibear for the encouragement. Hope you're not disappointed. Oh yeah! HAPPY ROOKIE BLUE DAY! Season 5 is here. Yaya! **_

She stood by his bed as he slept. The beeping machines giving her a small amount of comfort bcause he wasn't out of the woods yet. "It's time Officer McNally."

She looked back at the four men behind her and nodded. The one that spoke stepped up and pulled out his cuffs

Frank grabbed his arm. "She's a cop for Christ sake. Show her some respect."

The man nodded. "Fine. But we can't wait any longer."

Andy bent over Sam and kissed him softly. "I love you." She whispered. _ "I swear we'll find who did this."_

Jones scoffed as he took her arm. "We already know who did it. We're taking her into custody right now."

Andy whirled around. "I TOLD YOU..."

Frank stepped between them. "Andy." She was still glaring at the Internal Affairs detective. "McNally." That tone snapped her out of it and she looked to her Staff Sergeant. "Don't say another word." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Your delegate will be waiting at the station. Do you understand?"

Andy nodded once. "Yes sir."

Frank and Oliver followed them out. The waiting room was full of 15 Division officers and detectives, their friends leading the pack.

Traci practically ran to Andy. "What's going on? Is Sam ok?" She could see Jones' hand on Andy's arm. "What the hell is going on?"

Jones stood tall. "We're taking Officer McNally in."

The whole room shifted and Jerry said. "What the hell? Why?"

The other I.A. detective said. "We don't have to explain anything to you. Step aside Detective Barber."

Every officer surrounded them as Jerry said. "The hell you don't and I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why."

The room rumbled in agreement. As much as Frank wanted to join them he stepped between them and addressed his officers. "We have to let this play out. We ALL know Andy didn't do this but they have a job to do." No one moved. "Let them through. That's an order."

Everyone reluctantly made a path. Jones smirked. "Thanks Frank."

Frank turned and stepped right in his face. "I didn't do it for you. And that's Staff Sergeant Best to you." He started to turn away but then looked back to Andy. "I swear if anything changes you'll know immediately."

Andy nodded as she cried. "Thank you sir."

As they walked her out every officer reached out and touched her shoulder. Words of encouragement, support, and promises to find who did it flooded the waiting room.

Frank looked to Jerry and Traci . "I know you want to be here but she needs us too."

Jerry and Traci nodded. Noelle kissed his cheek. "I'm going too."

He looked around the room. "I know everyone wants to be here but we need to find who did this. For Sam and Andy."

Half of the room left with promises to find who did it.  
Andy sat in the back of the unmarked car, head up and mouth closed. Jones bombarded her with questions and as much as she wanted to answer them she didn't.

Just like Frank promised, her delegate was waiting when they walked in. Andy was immediately taken to an interrogation room. She spoke with her delegate, Anna Rice, for a few minutes then Jones and the other man, Lyons came in.

Jones led the interview. "For the record state your name, badge number, and how long you have been an officer."

Andy's mind was on Sam, he'd been shot three times; once in the shoulder and twice in the abdomen. It happened seconds before she walked in the house. The doctors had the internal bleeding temporarily under control when she left but they told her he would need more surgery. She shook her head and looked at Jones. "I'm Officer Andrea Nicole McNally. Badge number 8772 and I have been with Toronto Police Services and 15 Division for four years."

Jones noted her answers. "What has been the nature of your relationship with Officer Sam Swarek?"

She wiped the escaping tears away. "I met Offi...I met Sam my first day on the job. I arrested him in fact. My training officer at the time was Oliver Shaw. We responded to a shots fired call. Officer's Shaw and Williams sent myself and Officer Nash to clear the building. I saw Officer Swarek fleeing the scene and he matched the description of the shooter. I had no idea he was undercover and when we got him back to the barn Detective Barber blew his cover despite Officer Shaw's attempts to get him into a cell." She took a deep breath. "When Sam returned to work he became me training officer."

Jones smiled a little. He was such a smug bastard. "Exactly how long did it take for you and Officer Swarek to sleep together? Two, three days?"

Andy growled a little. "Sam and I had a strictly professional relationship. He was my T.O., my partner and yes, we became best friends. But we didn't not have any kind of personal relationship until a year ago."

He chuckled a little. "You don't expect us to believe that all that time you two were just friends?"

Andy sat up straighter. "I don't give a damn what you believe. The people that matter _know _the truth."

"Did it make you angry when you two were separated?" He was trying for something.

Andy half laughed. "No. Of course I miss him as my partner but being separated was expected. Oliver Shaw is an excellent partner and a great friend."

"What about Officer Swarek taking the Detective's exam?" He said.

Andy shrugged. "What about it? Sam is one of the best street cops I have ever known. He will be an even better Detective."

Jerry, Traci and Noelle were cheering her on from the other side of the mirror. Frank had called a few minutes before to tell them that Sam was going into surgery, he was losing a kidney.

Jerry knocked on the door and walked in. Jones was not thrilled to see him. "Detective Barber! We're running an interrogation here."

Jerry had been on the job longer and didn't give a damn what Jones had to say. "It's an _interview _because Andy didn't do this." Jones opened his mouth. "I could give two shits what your so called evidence says." He squatted next to Andy and took her hand. "Frank just called. They're taking Sammy into surgery. He...he's going to lose a kidney but..." Andy began to sob and Jerry pulled her close. "He's tough Andy. You know that. He's going to be ok."

Andy held onto him for a few minutes and Anna finally said. "Jones, you're fishing. Does this look like someone who shot him?"

He scoffed. "Officer McNally was found at the scene, with the gun in hand."

Andy had yet to give her statement because she rushed off with Sam. She pulled away from Jerry and turned hard eyes on Jones. "I was there because I LIVE there. Sam and I have been living together for five months. The gun was in my hand because when I was walking in the front door I heard the shots, I ran to his side, the gun was on the floor. I started applying pressure to his wounds. There was a noise in the kitchen, I grabbed the gun and yelled "police". I saw a figure run out our back door but I couldn't see any defining characteristics because it was dark."

Jones made notes. "Can you explain the GSR found on your hands?"

Andy nodded. "Earlier today myself, Officer's Shaw, Nash, Swarek and Williams were involved in a shoot out. I'm sure you heard it on the radio."

Jones had in fact heard about it. "If you were all involved in the shooting and you and Swarek live together then why was he home before you? Surely you all had a lot of paperwork."

Andy knew he had nothing. "We live together but we have our own lives. I was with my friends, the other rookies. We were celebrating our fourth year on the job. Sam and I were going to go out afterwards."

Her delegate spoke up. "We're done here. Officer McNally has been more than compliant. Unless you are charging her with something she's going to the hospital where she belongs."

Jones knew he couldn't hold her any longer. "Fine. You're free to go but don't go far."

Once they walked out she hugged Anna. "Thank you."

Anna smiled. "My pleasure. Keep me Posted on Sam ok?"

Andy nodded and left with their friends. Sam was still in surgery when she got back. Frank hugged her tight. "How is he?"

He shook his head. "Haven't heard anything yet."

It was another two hours before anyone came out with news. "Officer Swarek is in recovery. He came through the surgery without any issues. He lost a kidney but his other one is very healthy."

Andy was holding onto Frank as she cried. "Is he...he's..."

The doctor smiled. "He's going to make it. It's going to take time but he will make a full recovery. He can have a visitor as soon as we move him. I'll send a nurse."

They thanked him and he left. Another two hours passed before the nurse came. They all followed her to his room but only she went in.

Andy staggered at seeing all the wires and tubes attached to him. "Oh Sam." She walked over and gently sat down on the bed. He was pale but otherwise he looked like he was asleep. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him softly. "I love you so much. You gotta fight Sam."

She sat with him for a while. Frank knocked and she kissed his cheek before she went to join him.

Jones was back. Andy sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself. "What's going on now?"

"CSU found a partial bloody hand print on the door frame of your back door." He flipped through his notes.

Andy was exhausted and Jones wasn't helping matters. "Could you get an ID with it?" He nodded. "Well? Who's it?"

He looked around at all the waiting faces. "Yours."

"What?" Everyone said.

Jones nodded. "Blood type and prints come back to you. Do you have an explanation for that?" Andy shook her head. "Do you have a sister?"

Andy shook her head again. "I'm an only child."

Oliver piped up with. "As far as you know."

Jones looked confused. "What does that mean?"

Andy couldn't process any of this. Frank helped her out. "When she was 12 her mother walked out on her. She hasn't seen her since."

Jones nodded. "So you COULD have a sister and you just don't know it?" Andy nodded. "What about ex's? Did either one of you have a bad break up before you got together?"

"Not me but Sam had been dating a woman named Laura...Wright I think...yeah. Anyway, he broke up with her a few months before we started dating."

He made more notes. "What caused it?"

"She was jealous of our friendship." Andy told them what happened. "She tried calling him a few times after. He had to finally block her number."

"What does Ms. Wright do?" Jones asked.

Andy shrugged. "I umm...I THINK she works out of 17. She's not a cop though."

Jones whispered something to Lyons and he left. "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot but I was just doing my job."

Andy laughed a little. "I don't know what I.A.'s job description is but I doubt accusing another cop without evidence is it."

She was right and he nodded. "McNally. We need you to work with us on this." She raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Clearly whoever this is is really after you."

Frank jumped in. "What do you want her to do?"

"Let us formally arrest her. Go public saying she shot him, lovers quarrel or whatever. That could bring out whoever did it." He braced for the protests.

Andy surprised him with. "Ok." An argument erupted and she held her hand up. "We have to find out who did this. I'll do whatever it takes."

The crowd in the waiting room was considerably smaller but still raised hell when Jones walked Andy out in handcuffs. "Andy McNally, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Officer Sam Swarek."

The place erupted. Frank tried to calm everyone as she was led out. Oliver understood why but he didn't like it. "I'm going with her Frankie."

He clapped Oliver on the back. "Ok. I'll get Anna back over there. She can help with everything."

They got Andy booked much to the dislike of Salvador then they took her to an interrogation room. Oliver brought Anna in and they set up a game plan.

Jones was a lot nicer this time around. "Andy, you said Sam was dating a woman named Laura Wright?" She nodded. "We checked with 17 Division and they don't have a record of her. Where did Sam meet her?"

"At Fite Nite last year. I competed and he was my trainer. She approached him after my match." She laughed and shook her head. "Wait! Are you saying..."

Jones shrugged. "You said she didn't like you. She even set it up where you would walk in on them."

Andy got up and paced. "Yeah. Ok. Maybe but what about the blood and my print?"

There was a knock and Lyons came in, handed Jones a file. "I put a super rush on everything and it looks like we have an answer to that." He read through it quickly. "I had them run every test possible. Whoever this is, is good. They altered the blood and added _your _DNA. This is serious Andy."

She fell into her chair. "You HAVE to put someone on Sam. He's the most important person in my life. If...if..."

Oliver wrapped her up in a hug. "No one is going to get to Sam again Andy. I swear."

Jones nodded in agreement. "We just have to worry about you now. I've got my guys looking for more on this Laura Wright."

Andy got herself together. "How did she get my DNA?"

Jones shrugged. "Wouldn't take much. Altering it is what concerns me. She'd have to have access to a pretty up to date lab. Are you sure you want to do this? Keep up this game?"

She wanted to be with Sam but this needed to happen. "Yes. I want to catch whoever did this. I don't care what it takes."

He sighed as he closed the files. "We'll keep you here in lock up. I'll come up with some excuse. You do realize we have no idea how long this could take?" Andy nodded. "Ok then."

Jones ordered her some food and left her with Oliver and Anna. After a few hours they had to put her in a holding cell. Oliver refused to leave her there alone. They all took turns staying close by.

Oliver was with Sam the next night when he woke. "Hey buddy!"

Sam cleared his throat and looked around. "What happened? Where am I? Where's Andy?"

Oliver sighed as he stood by his friend. "You were shot at your house. Do you remember anything?"

He shook his head. "Where's Andy? Is she ok?"

He nodded. "She's not hurt. Sam, she...she's in jail."

"What?" He tried to get up but screamed out in pain. "What the hell?"

Oliver put his hands on him to hold him down. "You just had major surgery brother. Take it easy."

Sam grabbed his arm. "Tell me what the hell is going on!"

He laid everything out for Sam. "We're not leaving her alone Sammy. Just like we're not leaving you."

He couldn't believe it. "Do we have any idea who it is?"

Oliver nodded. "We're pretty sure it's Laura. If that's even her name. Jones and his guys are working around the clock. They'll find her."

Andy cried when Jerry came in to tell her Sam was awake. "He says he loves you and he's sorry."

She laughed a little as she wiped her eyes. "Just like him. He's in the hospital with three new holes and _he's _sorry." They laughed because it was so like Sam. "Tell him...tell him that I love him so much and I'll see him as soon as I can."

Jerry promised to pass the message. "I'm staying with him tonight. I'll tell him."

Chris came to watch over Andy when Jerry left. "Hey." He hugged her tight. "How are you?" She shrugged. "I'm sorry you and Sam are going through this. I just talked to Jones. They found a trail on Laura. Her real name is Amanda Lawson. Her mother is Claire McNally Lawson."

"Oh god!" She stood up and started pacing. "I do have a sister. And she slept with Sam." She stopped and looked back at Chris. "Does he know yet?" He shrugged. "Oh god." She scrubbed her face with her hands. "How the hell did this happen?"

Dov brought her dinner and spent a few hours with her. When she started to yawn he left. Andy had no idea of time when she heard her name. "Andy. Wake up." She felt someone shake her gently. "McNally come on."

Finally she opened her eyes to find Frank and Derrick Jones. "Oh god! Sam." She bolted up. "Sam!"

Frank grabbed her. "Andy. Andy he's ok. I'm sorry. We didn't mean to scare you."

She sat down and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

Frank smiled. "It's just after 3."

"In the morning?" He nodded. "No offense but what the hell?"

He chuckled. "Field trip McNally." He handed her a baseball cap and a jacket.

She looked confused. "Where am I going?"

Jones and Frank smiled as Jones said. "There's a detective in training that insists on seeing you. We've taken extra precautions to get you there without being seen."

Andy didn't need any more encouragement. She put the jacket and cap on. When she walked out Salvador was at the desk with Gail. They smiled without looking up. Jones, Frank and Chris led her to an unmarked SUV in the Sally Port.

After a few trips around the city they pulled into the loading dock at the kitchen. Andy was led up to Sam's room. When she walked in she stopped in the doorway.

Sam could feel her presence. "Don't keep me waiting all night McNally." He opened his eyes and turned his head. Andy broke down as he smiled. Sam held out his hand. "C'mere sweetheart."

She walked over and took his hand. He pulled her down onto the bed and wrapped her in his arms. _"Sam." _ She held him without hurting him. _"God! I love you. I'm so sorry."_

He tilted her head up and kissed her. "Not your fault and I love you too."

They kissed and held each other. Jones knocked and walked in. "I'm sorry but we have to get you back."

Sam held her tightly. "Just a few more minutes."

Andy kissed him deeply. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Sam." He kissed her roughly. "I love you. Just remember that."

Sam tried to keep her on the bed. "Don't go yet."

She caressed his cheek. "I have to. We took a huge chance doing this. I'll see you soon."

She kissed him one last time before she left the way she came in. Seeing Sam gave her the strength to get through it. He was alive and safe and that was all that mattered.

She cried herself to sleep when she got back to her cell. They would sneak her out in the late hours so she could shower. On her fifth day she got a surprise.

Jones and his men had searched the city for her sister. She was a step ahead at every turn. Andy was growing restless and was having trouble sleeping. Sam was still healing well and that was the only thing keeping her going. There was a knock before the door opened.

It was Sal. "Hey. Ready for your nightly trip?"

Andy smiled and nodded. "Thanks Sal."

Traci was there too and passed her a bag. "There's something from Sam in there."

Andy hugged her best friend. "Thank you."

She took her bag back to the showers and sat down. Inside was a change of clothes and a piece of paper. She unfolded it and recognized his handwriting. She cried as she opened it and read it.

_**I LOVE YOU. I MISS YOU.**_

She climbed in the shower and let the water cover her tears. She dreamt of his arms around her and hearing his voice. She was getting dressed when she heard a door open but she continued to dress.

"Hello big sister!" Andy jumped.

She had nowhere to go. "How the hell did you get in here?"

The woman she once knew as Laura laughed. "It's amazing where a police uniform can get you. No one even noticed I wasn't really you."

That's when Andy saw her name patch, **MCNALLY**. "What do you want Amanda?"

She laughed as she walked back and forth. "You dead."

Andy could see the hatred in her eyes. "What did I ever do to you? I didn't even know about you until a few days ago."

"But I knew ALL about you. All our beloved mother could talk about was the daughter she left behind." Amanda got closer.

Andy looked around for an escape route. "You know I haven't seen her in 20 years. I'm sorry if she..." Amanda drew the gun she was carrying and Andy held up her hands. "You don't want to do this."

Amanda laughed. "And why is that?"

Andy inched closer to the bench. "Because there are a couple dozen cops out there that will flood this room as soon as they hear gunshots."

Her sister nodded. "True but all they'll find is you my dear sister. Self inflicted gunshot wound and a note saying how you couldn't live with what you'd done to Sam."

"You really think you have this all planned out." Amanda nodded. "No one will believe it. They all know what Sam and I have. That I would never do anything to hurt him."

She pointed the gun at Andy. "That's why Sammy is going to have post surgery complications. Don't worry though. It's going to be painless."

Andy's heart thundered. She had to save Sam. "You think you have it all worked out." Amanda laughed and nodded. "You forgot one thing."

Amanda cocked her head to the side. "What's that sis?"

Traci put her gun to Amanda's head. "You _always _have your partner's back."

Amanda screamed as the room filled up. _**"No!"**_

Oliver cuffed her as he said. "Amanda Lawson, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of a police officer."

She tried to fight but it was no use. Andy was freaking out. "Oliver! We have to get Sam!"

She heard the sweetest voice in the world. "I'm right here sweetheart." Everyone parted and Jerry pushed Sam in. "Hey."

Andy broke down and ran to him. _"Sam. Sam. Sam." _ She peppered his face with kisses. "You're ok." He nodded. "I love you."

He pulled her gently into his lap and cupped her face. "I love you too."

They kissed until they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to see Derrick Jones. "You got a tough one there brother."

Sam smiled and held out his hand. "Tell me about it. How have you been?"

They shook hands and Derrick laughed at Andy's shocked expression. "You two know each other?"

Both men nodded. "Sorry I couldn't tell you that McNally. Sammy and I went to the academy together. He even dated my sister for a little bit."

Sam remembered her fondly. "How is Janet?"

Derrick beamed. "Been married 10 years now. Has two beautiful kids." He watched them for a minute. "You two make a pretty good couple. Never seen anyone so willing to give up everything for someone. Don't let her get away Sammy. She's a feisty one. Perfect for you."

Sam laughed in spite of the pain. "That she is."

Derrick left them alone. Andy started to fuss over him. "We gotta get you back to the hospital."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Not going back there. The doctor released me. Guess I'm in your hands now." Andy smiled big. "Do you still have that sexy nurse costume?" She swatted him and tried to get up. "No way sweetheart. You staying in my lap directly adds to my healing. I'm sorry. You're just going to have to stay."

Andy burst out in a fit of giggles. "Cheesy Swarek but lucky for you I happen to think cheesy is sexy."

Their place still needed to be cleaned so they went to a hotel. It was the best nights sleep either had had in almost a week.

Sam woke the next morning and groaned. Andy was laying draped over him and as much as he loved it he was hurting a little. She was sleeping so peacefully and he felt bad.

He gently cupped her face. "Andy. Sweetheart."

Her eyes flew open. She could hear the pain in his voice and she realized immediately she was the cause. "Oh god Sam." She moved slowly. "I'm so sorry."

He took her hand as she tried to move off the bed. "It's ok. Stay." He turned on his side patted the empty space beside him. "Right here." She smile and crawled in next to him again. "Yep. Perfect."

She lay still as he wrapped his arms around her. "Are you sure this is ok?" He nodded kissed her neck. "Who knew Sam Swarek was a spooner."

He chuckled softly. "Don't tell the guys. Jerry might get jealous."

"So mean but so funny." She sighed heavily as she kissed his hand.

"What's going on McNally?" He knew her too well.

She looked up, concern in her eyes. "The house. Our house." She turned her head away. "Are you going to be able to go back in there?"

"The idea does bother me but..." He nudged her with his nose and she looked back. "But I don't want her to win. It's being cleaned today. But if you don't want to go back there then I understand. I don't know if I could do it if it had been you."

She turned on her side so she was facing him. "I don't want her to win either." She caressed his cheek. "We have a pretty amazing place." He nodded. "Let's go home."

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "I like the sound of that."

They took their time getting ready. Andy ordered room service and after they ate she helped him in the shower. When they got out they had a message from Oliver saying the house was ready.

When they got home all of their friends were waiting. Andy took his hand as they walked inside. It no longer looked like a crime scene. Someone had even covered the spot with a rug.

She felt him tense up so she turned to block his view. "We don't have to do this." She cupped his face. "We can go back to the hotel for as long as you need. Or we can find another place. Whatever you need."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "It's ok." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I just need a minute."

Andy held him tightly. "As long as you need sweetheart."

He buried his face in her hair, taking several deep breaths. He whispered. _"We can do this right?"_

Andy pulled back and cupped his face. "As long as I've got you I can do anything."

He looked over her shoulder and had a flashback. "I can't stay here."

She kissed him softly. "Then we go."

Oliver jumped in. "Why don't we all go to my place and I'll grill?"

Everyone agreed. Andy kissed Sam again. "You go with the guys, I'll pack some stuff and meet you there."

Sam nodded and kissed her. "I'll see you there."

"I love you." She said as he started to leave.

He smiled for the first time since they walked in. "I love you too."

The guys went on to Oliver's while Gail, Traci and Noelle helped her pack up stuff. She didn't even look back when they walked out. Her priority was Sam and if he needed a new place then that's what they would get.

They had a wonderful meal with their friends then went back to the hotel. The next day they put the house on the market and found another one a week later. Sam was frustrated that he couldn't help with the move but half of the division showed up to help out. He was blown away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: There's going to be a section in this that's going to make people mad and I kind of apologize in advance. As much as we want our favorite people to be perfect, they aren't. On another note I just want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing and/or favoriting. Your support is why I continue to do this. #McSwarekSeason5**_

They were settled in their newest house and Sam was healing well. They let him return to modified desk duty four weeks after he was shot.

Andy walked in with 2 cups of coffee and lunch. "Hey!"

Sam looked up and greeted her with a tired smile. "Hey!"

She sat the food down then leaned in for a kiss. She tried to pull back but he held her a little longer.

Andy smiled against his lips. "Cool it Swarek. You haven't been completely cleared yet."

He chuckled as he brushed his nose across hers. "Only a matter of time McNally. Only a matter of time." They kissed again. "So what's for lunch?"

Andy pulled a chair closer and laid out their sandwiches. "Turkey and provolone for you. Roast beef and Swiss for me."

They ate and talked. Sam sighed. "This is really frustrating."

She took his hand. "I know babe. I'm sorry. You only have two more weeks until your next appointment."

He tugged on her hand and she smiled. "C'mere."

Andy gently sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

He buried his face in her hair. "Love you too."

She kissed his temple. "Why don't we go to that little Italian place by the house tonight? Let them make us some excellent food, share a bottle of wine."

"Sounds great to me." He pulled her in for another kiss.

After shift they went out for dinner. It was the first time in a while she saw him relax and enjoy himself.

They walked out to the truck and he spun her around. "Thank you for tonight."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Just wanted you to have some fun. I know this has been hard for you."

He kissed her softly. "Yeah. I don't like being stuck behind a desk." He brushed his lips across hers then nibbled at her jawline as he kissed his way down her neck. "I miss you. Miss us."

She sighed as he kissed her. "Sam. I miss us too but..." He sucked gently on her neck. "Oh god. Sam."

He knew the warning tone but didn't care. He missed her. "Come on sweetheart." He whispered in her ear. "We'll go slow and I promise if it's too much I'll say so." He could see her hesitation. "I promise."

She finally nodded. "Ok." He broke out in a smile and so did she. "Yeah. Ok."

He kissed her deeply then helped her into the truck. There was an air of excitement and nervousness as they drove home.

They pulled up to their house and Sam helped her out. When they walked through the door he pushed her against the wall. Andy giggled a little as he crashed his lips into hers. They stood in the foyer locked in a passionate kiss.

"God I've missed you Sam." She panted as he kissed down her neck. "So much."

He took her hand and led her back to their room. Stopping in the hallway he pulled her gently against him. "You're amazing you know."

_"Sam." _ She blushed and cupped his face. _"You're the one that's amazing."_

He walked her backwards into their room. "I love you."

Between kisses she managed to say. "I love you too."

She helped him out of his shirt and her hands immediately went to his scars. She looked up at him with wide, sad eyes.

He cupped her face. "Sweetheart. I'm ok." She shook her head a little. "I am. I promise. They're just scars. It doesn't even hurt much anymore."

Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "You almost weren't because of my _sister_."

He kissed her quiet. "She's gone and we're here. We're better than ever." He unzipped her dress and slid if off her body. "You're so beautiful sweetheart." He kissed her shoulders as he ran his hands slowly up and down her back.

She was terrified of hurting him. It had only been a few weeks, he hadn't even been cleared for active duty yet. Her hands started fussing over him. "Sam, I'm scared. I don't want to hurt you."

He smiled sweetly and caressed her cheek. "I'm not going to lie, it's probably going to hurt a little but I don't care." She looked at him like he was crazy. "I want to make love to you."

She wanted him too. "How are we...going to...?"

"You're probably going to have to do most of the work. But..." Andy kissed him quiet while she helped him out of his pants and boxers. Then she gently pushed him down on the bed.

Sam smiled up at her as he slowly pulled down her panties and kissed her stomach. As he slid them down his head dipped down and he kissed her mound.

Andy gasped and gripped his shoulders hard. _"God Sam."_

He laid back on the bed and pulled her with him. He knew he was going to have to relinquish control for the night. That didn't mean he would give up having her under him for a little bit. He slowly rolled them over so he was on top.

Andy's hand kept wandering to his scars. He gave up on stopping her in hopes that it would help her. They rolled around kissing and caressing each other.

Sam finally rolled them over so she was on top. She smiled down at him. "You're magnificent Sam." Her hands ran over his chest and stomach. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He moved her back and eased himself into her. "Jesus."

She whimpered as he entered her. "God Sam, you feel...so...so good. I've missed you."

They fell quiet, except for moans and whimpers as Andy slowly rocked her hips. When she started to speed up he groaned a little.

Andy stopped. "I'm hurting you."

He shook his head. "Just go slow. It's ok. It's perfect."

She put his hands on her hips and let him guide her, control the speed. It was the slowest they'd ever made love and it was exquisite. It hit both of them at the same time.

Andy collapsed on him and he held her tight. "God that was amazing."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Mmm hmm. Perfect."

Sam soon fell asleep and Andy laid draped over him running her fingers over his scars.  
The next morning at breakfast he said. "I was thinking since I'm going to be on desk for a while longer that I would just finish the detective's classes. I have a lot of time on my hands so I could double up."

Andy nodded as she swallowed her bite of pancakes. "Sounds like a great idea to me."

When they got to work that morning he told Frank his idea and he signed off on it.  
Sam had his classes completed in half the time it normally took. Four months later he passed the test and was wearing a gold shield.

The first case he was involved in was big and he was working long hours. It was a car jacking case and they were leaving no witnesses. The decision was made to set up a few bait cars with Sam and two other detective's as drivers. They each had a crew to back them up in case they were picked.

It took three nights of driving around the city before the carjackers made their move. Sam was their target and the bust went down without too many problems.

It took hours to get statements and paperwork together but by lunch the next day they were finished. They decided to go to the Penny to celebrate. A few drinks turned into them losing count. Sam had never been a heavy drinker and somehow things got away from him, it was safe to say he was drunk.

Liam called Andy to let her know and ten minutes later she walked in with Oliver to retrieve him. He was standing at a corner of the bar with a blonde female Andy recognized from 27, she'd gotten her shield when he did.

Sam leaned in really close, too close and said something in her ear. She threw her head back and laughed. He motioned for her to come close again and he whisperd something again as he brushed his nose across her cheek.

Andy almost walked out but Oliver stopped her. "It's no excuse but..."

She held her hand up and shook her head. "Let's just get him out of here."

They watched as Liam told Sam he had an audience. Sam turned to see his girlfriend and his best friend watching him.

Oliver walked over. "Let's go buddy."

Andy stood watching Sam and Rebecca, the blonde detective. She had gotten along fairly well with her the times they'd talked. At least she had the decency to look ashamed. Sam let Oliver help him walk.

They stopped at Andy. "Hey babe!"

Andy turned and walked out with Oliver and Sam close behind. He tried to talk to her in the cruiser on the way home but she wouldn't even acknowledge him.

She unlocked the door and helped Oliver get him inside and to their room. After getting him on the bed she grabbed a bag and stuffed a few changes of clothes in it. "Andy. Andy please. Just let me...just talk to me." He stumbledd a little as he tried to follow her around the room.

She turned around and the look she gave him could've ripped his heart out. "It's bad enough that you are so drunk that you were doing that with another woman. But then it had to be at the bar we go to all the time. Where our friends hang out. The whole damn division will know by the end of shift."

He felt like an ass. "I wasn't trying to hurt you. Hell! I don't even know how it got there. I'm..."

"Don't say you're sorry Sam." She paced around their room trying to keep it together. "Some part of you wanted to do it and being drunk...it just..." She shook her head. "I have to go back to work. I can't deal with this right now."

He tried to take her hand but she puled away. "We need to talk about this."

She nodded in agreement. "But not right now and probably not tonight. We both need time and space."

She walked out and Sam tried to follow her. Oliver put his hand up. "Let it go brother before you mess it up even more. Take a shower, eat and get some sleep." Sam looked at him pleadingly. "I'll make sure she's ok."

Oliver found her in the car, staring out the window. He didn't say anything as they went back to work. Her phone beeped and buzzed several times. He could only assume by the tears and then ignoring it that it was Sam.

She kept it together when they had calls and made it through shift. "You're staying with the Shaw's tonight." Andy tried to argue. "My two youngest are at sleepovers. We have plenty of room."

She smiled sadly. "Thanks Oliver."

As much as Sam tried to fight sleep it won over. He woke up a few hours later when Andy would be off shift. He dressed and drove to the Penny hoping she'd be there.

He got a few stares as he walked in. Liam was even a little cold. "Is she here man?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Seriously Sammy? Did you really think she'd come here after that?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Thanks."

He walked back out to his truck and climbed in. The logical choice would be Traci's so he started there. He got a frosty greeting and a door closed in his face. Next stop was the other rookies. Chris, Dov, and Gail shared an apartment. Chris wasn't cold but he wasn't as friendly as usual. She wasn't there either. There were only so many places she would go. He even tried her dad's but he wasn't there. Finally he drove to Oliver's. It was well after dinner so he shouldn't be disturbing them.

He knocked and a few seconds later Zoe's face appeared. "Hey Sam."

He knew she knew. "Hey. Is Oliver around?"

Andy had gone to lay down so she nodded. "Come in." She stepped aside. "He's in the kitchen."

That was Oliver's hang out place. He walked in to find his best friend watching tv. "You busy?"

He could tell he was still disappointed with him but he nodded to chair. "Grab a beer if you want."

Sam shook his head. "I've had enough alcohol for a few days." He grabbed a bottle of water and sat down across from him.

"What can I do for you?" Oliver asked.

He sighed. "I've been everywhere looking for her. Have you seen her?"

Oliver looked at him and Sam felt even more ashamed than he already did. "Her who? Her your live in girlfriend or her the blonde from the bar?"

"I deserve that but you _know _I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Andy. I love her Oliver. You _know _that and you _know _me." Oliver could tell he knew he screwed up.

"She needs time Sam. You need to give that to her. Imagine if it was the other way around. Everything you guys have been through, why?"

"I don't know. I love Andy more than anything in the world. Without hesitation I would give my life for hers." He sighed as he shook his head. "I got caught up in the rush of the bust and the alcohol. It's no excuse but it's the truth."

Oliver nodded, he'd had his own experience with a moment like that. "About a year after Zoe and I got married I had a stupid moment. I spent a week on the couch for it but she finally forgave me."

Andy had gone to Sophia's room to lie down after dinner. She'd put her headphones in and fell asleep for a couple of hours. When she woke up she was thirsty so she went to the kitchen, headphones still in.

She had no idea Sam was there until she walked into the kitchen. She looked up and froze. She looked to Oliver and he nodded once.

Sam stood up and took a few steps towards her. "Andy..." She pulled her headphones out and ran her hand over her hair.

Oliver excused himself and as he walked by Andy he squeezed her shoulder. "It's going to be ok. If you need me I'm just down the hall."

Andy thanked him and he left. "I told you I needed some time."

"I know." He walked a few steps closer. "Andy, I need you to come home. So we can talk about this. I'll sleep in the spare bedroom if you want but I can't stand the thought of you not being there.

She wiped her eyes as the tears started to fall. "Just tell me why? Do you like her? Do you want to...to _date _her? Help me understand why."

He dry scrubbed his face and when he spoke his voice was full of emotion. _"No. I don't like her, not like what you mean. And no I definitely don't want to date her. You are the only woman I want. As for why, I don't have a good excuse. No matter what I say it's not going to take away the hurt. We solved the carjacking case. They picked my car, there was a little shoot out." _She gasped and her eyes roamed over him. _ "No one got hurt. _ _We went to the Penny to celebrate after we finished all of the paperwork. One drink led to three then shots made it in somehow. I fucked up Andy. I know it. I would never intentionally hurt you and I damn sure don't want anyone else but you."_

She was sobbing by that time and he took a chance. He closed the distance and wrapped her in his arms. She let him hold her for a few minutes. He pulled back and cupped her face. When he leaned down to kiss her she pulled away.

_"Sam." _ She shook her head.

He cupped her face with both hands. "I didn't kiss her and I don't want her. You, onlly you."

She nodded and he pressed his lips to hers. She didn't respond immediately and he couldn't blame her. His kisses turned hungry and she finally gave in.

They broke apart and he rested his forehead on hers. _"Come home. Please."_

She nodded. "I'll get my stuff."

She went back to Sophia's room and grabbed her bag. Then she went to tell Oliver and Zoe she was leaving. "You're welcome here any time. I'm glad you're guys are going to talk even though I think he's an idiot."

Andy giggled a little. "Thanks guys."

When she turned around she found Sam behind her. He reached for her hand and she let him take it. He looked to the Shaw's. "Thank you."

They rode home in silence. Sam helped her out and carried her bag in. "Hungry?"

Andy shook her head. "I ate with the Shaw's. I think I'm just going to go lay down."

He followed her with her bag and grabbed his pillow. "I'm going to get some food and I'll umm...I'll sleep in the spare."

"I don't want you to. I may not be happy with you right now but this is _our _bed." She took his pillow and put it back down. "Come to bed when you're done."

"Ok." He nodded and left. He really didn't have much of an appetite but he knew he needed to put something on his stomach to soak up the rest of the alcohol.

He made himself a sandwich and went to the living room and sat in the dark while he ate. He didn't even turn on the tv for noise. When finished his sandwich he cleaned up and went back to their room. He could tell she was still awake and was surprised.

She was fooling herself if she thought she could sleep. She listened as he moved around in the kitchen and was surprised when the tv didn't come on. Maybe thirty minutes later she heard him come back down the hall into their room. Her heart was pounding because she knew he was standing by the bed watching her, trying to decide if he should lay with her.

He finally crawled in beside her and was surprised when she moved closer to him putting her back against him. He slowly rolled onto his side and put his arm around her.

He felt her start to shake. He held her closer and whispered. _"I'm so sorry sweetheart."_

She turned in his arms and kissed him, they became hard and hungry. He could barely keep up with her . She pushed him over on his back and moved over on top of him. She driving him crazy as she moved against him. His body was reacting exactly the way she wanted and within seconds he was throbbing. Andy took him in her hand, rose up on her knees, and impaled herself on him. They gronaed as she began to move her hips, she rode him hard and fast. Soon they were calling each other's names.

He was a little scared because Andy had never acted that way. She collapsed on him and he held her as her breathing began to slow. "Are you...ok?"

Andy looked up, he could still see hurt in her eyes. "I'm yours and you're mine."

Sam pulled her into a passionate kiss; slow and hungry. _"Just you. Just me. Always."_

"No more apologizes ok?" He nodded. "I love you."

He rolled them over so he was on top. "And I love you."

Soon they were making love again. The stress of the day had both of them asleep not long after. The next few days at work were interesting, a lot of rumors were flying around. Andy kept close to Sam and kept her head up. After a week the rumors were a distant memory and things were back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n; As expected the last chapter caused quite a stir, good and bad. Here's another let's see where this goes.**_

Sam jerked awake and cursed. It'd been this way for the last four mornings. No matter what happened when he was asleep none of it was a dream. He slammed his head back into his pillow and closed his eyes. He'd been sleeping in the spare bedroom for four days now.

He'd been part of a sting to stop a ring of carjackers. After three long nights the crew finally took their bait. Parts of his dream actually happened; the bust, drinks at the Penny, flirting with Becca, getting caught by Andy. The only difference was in his dream he was able to convince her to come home instead of staying at the Shaw's. Reality didn't go that way at all. When she asked if he liked Becca he said yes. She slapped him and ran into Sophia's room. Oliver told him it would be best if he left so he did.

He spent that night on the couch. Andy came home the next day after shift. She wouldn't listen no matter how many times he told her he loved her and that he was sorry. She tried to take the spare but he wouldn't let her.

"If that's what you really want then a I'll sleep in there." It was and so he did.

Thankfully it hadn't gotten around the barn what had happened at the Penny. They put on fake smiles each day and made it through their shifts.

He cursed himself every morning for his stupidity. He'd managed to fuck up the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He listened as her alarm went off then their shower started. He wanted so badly to go in there, shower with her, beg her forgiveness but he didn't. She had asked for time and space and after what he did that was the least he could do.

He'd had a shower the night before so he got up and dressed quickly so he could make them coffee and breakfast. She walked in as he was finishing. She wasn't completely ignoring him and he was thankful for that.

Every morning was like ripping her heart out again. She walked into the kitchen and there he was cooking for them. He sat her plate down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said as he sat across from her.

She had been thinking long and hard about the news she was going to deliver. "I've decided that...that I'm going to find an apartment for a while."

He dropped his fork and she jumped a little. "What?"

She nodded as she looked at him. "I think it's for the best. There's obviously some things you need to do or work out or whatever. I can't stay here for that."

"No." He pushed his plate away. "Andy, I can take you hating me, I can take sleeping in the spare bedroom, I can take anything but you leaving."

She pushed her plate away as well. "You want another woman Sam. How am I supposed to live here knowing that?"

He shook his head. "I don't want another woman. I'm with the ONLY woman I want. I was an idiot. I AM an idiot but I swear to god I do not want her."

She was crying now. "I want to believe you. I really do but..." She shrugged. "Maybe it's me. Maybe I'm not doing something right and that's why you're not happy." She never thought she'd utter these words. "Maybe we...we were..."

"What? Maybe we were what?" Nothing could've prepared him for what she was going to say.

Andy looked up and shrugged. "Maybe we were a mistake."

His fists clenched as she ripped his heart out with those words. "Andy...Andy you don't believe that. You're hurt and angry but you KNOW deep down in your heart that's not true." She didn't say anything. T hey just sat staring at each other for a few minutes. He sighed and dry scrubbed his face. "I don't want you to leave. I'll umm...I'll go stay at Jerry's for now. Give you some time and space." He stood and walked past her a few steps. "I do love you Andy and I'm so sorry."

Sam went up to their room and packed a bunch of clothes and his toiletries. It had been many many years since he'd cried but this moment, it brought tears and he only had himself to blame.

Andy sat at their dining room table sobbing while she listened to Sam pack. She loved him more than anything in the world but he broke her heart.

Sam hit sped dial five and it rang twice. "Sammy! Hey buddy! What's going on?" It took him a second to answer. "Sammy? Did you butt dial me? Hello?"

Sam sighed. "I umm...Jer, I need a place to stay for a while."

He'd heard what happened. His best friend had been stupid but he was still his best friend, his brother. "You know you're always welcome here."

He nodded. "Thanks brother. I'll see you at the barn."

He slowly made his way back downstairs. It was time for them to leave for work and she was waiting by the front door. They didn't speak the entire drive. He wanted to beg and plead with her but how could he.

Their friends were waiting when they pulled up. None of them had asked about what happened and both were thankful for that. Shift was awful; Sam was stuck with Epstein and for once he would've done anything to hear mindless rambling.

Andy was with Oliver and she couldn't be more thankful. "How are you holding up Andy?" She shook her head. "I know it's hard. I'm so sorry."

She spoke quietly. "He's leaving." Oliver had heard from Jerry. "Oliver..."

Her voice cracked and she began to cry. He pulled over. "Andy, do you want him to leave?" She shook her head. "But you need him to?" She nodded. "He loves you Andy. You do know that right?"

She shrugged. "I thought so. Maybe we were a mistake Oliver. Maybe we were never supposed to be more than friends."

"You don't believe that and you know it deep down. No matter how hurt and angry you are you KNOW you and Sammy are the real deal." She looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow. "You know it. I understand if you need time but don't write off what you guys have. Ok?"

She finally nodded. He was right, she was hurt and angry but she did love Sam and she knew that he loved her too.

At the end of shift Andy walked to the truck with him. He grabbed his bags and handed her the keys. "What are you doing?"

He put he truck keys in her hand. "I'm not leaving you without a way to get around. I can ride with Jerry."

She shook her head and tried to give them back. "Sam I..."

He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. "Do it for me. Ok? I need to know you're going to be ok." She nodded into his chest. "I love you Andy." He kissed her again and walked away.

Jerry gave him the keys to his car. "I'm going to have a drink with Trac. Make yourself at home."

Sam nodded and got in Jerry's car. He looked in the mirror at Andy then drove away. Andy went home without saying anything to anyone and spent the night on their sofa.

Their separation lasted three weeks. Everyone around them could see how miserable they were without each other so they decided to intervene. Andy and Sam had both stopped going to the Penny, home and work was it.

They were sitting at a back table at the Penny. "We have to do something to get them back together. Their shells without each other."

Traci nodded in agreement. "All she does is sleep and cry. I can't take it anymore."

Frank even wanted in on it. "How are we going to get them together?"

They all sat quietly for a few minutes. Oliver laughed and shook his head. "What kind of cops are we that we can't even figure out a way to get out best friends back together?"

They all laughed sadly. Jerry shrugged. "What about a dinner? I tell Sammy that I'm having the guys over for dinner maybe some poker. Trac, you tell McNally that we're having dinner at my place with the gang."

Traci liked the idea so far. "What do we tell her about Sam?"

Oliver shrugged. "He's part of the gang. They still talk at work."

Noelle smiled. "The ladies and I will cook the food and get it there. We're all off Sunday so we'll do it Saturday night."

Everyone agreed and it took everything they had to get both of them to agree to the night. Noelle, Traci and Gail spent Friday evening making the food. Right before the end of shift Noelle and Traci took it to Jerry's and set it up.

Sam assumed he'd be riding home with Jerry so he went to the bullpen looking for him. "Ready brother?"

Jerry was carrying a stack of files to help sell it. "Not quite Sammy. You go ahead. I'll get a ride with Frank." He walked out with him.

Sam sighed but nodded. "Yeah ok."

Andy watched Sam and Jerry leave and her chest felt empty. She missed him so much. She'd left Traci in the locker room a while ago.

When she went back Traci still wasn't ready. "Why don't you go on to Jerry's. I'm almost ready. He's on his way there. Deckstein is on their way too."

She sighed. "Ok. Fine. But hurry."

Traci sent Jerry a text telling him to stay hidden because Andy was on her way out. She pulled up to Jerry's fifteen minutes later and sighed as she turned off Sam's truck. After a few minutes she finally made her way up to the door.

When Sam got home he found the food cooking, assumed Nash had volunteered to cook for guy's night. He dropped his bag by the stairs, grabbed a beer and walked out to Jerry's deck.

Andy knocked on the door but got no answer. She tried the handle and it was unlocked so she walked in and back to the kitchen, no one was there. "Hello? Jerry? Anyone?"

Sam froze in mid drink when he heard her voice. He walked slowly back into the kitchen. "Andy? What uhh...what are you doing here?"

She wanted to run but she couldn't. "Dinner. Traci said everyone was coming over for dinner."

Sam bit the inside of his cheek and scoffed. "Yeah. Jerry said the guys were coming over." He looked around. "I think we were set up."

"I'll go." She hitched her thumb over her shoulder and started stepping back.

"Andy wait." He held up his hands and she stopped. "Maybe...maybe this is our chance. To you know, talk."

She thought for a minute then slowly nodded. "Ok."

That was the best thing he'd heard in weeks. "Thank you."

His phone beeped and it was a message from Noelle. _**FOOD IN OVEN. WILL BE READY IN 10 MINUTES. MORE IN THE FRIDGE. EAT. TALK.**_

Sam handed her his phone and she shook her head. "Let's see what's in there."

Sam opened the oven as she opened the fridge. "Lasagna and garlic bread here."

Andy smiled a little. "Salad here." She took it out and put it on the table.

Sam grabbed plates, silverware and napkins. "What would you like to drink? Jerry's got a little bit of everything."

She needed something to calm her nerves. "Wine?" Sam nodded. "That'd be great."

He poured her a glass of wine and a glass of water for himself. The timer dinged for the lasagna and he got it out. They settled at the table and started to eat and watch each other.

Andy sighed and put her fork down. "Sam." He stopped eating. "I can't do this anymore."

"Andy. Please. We just started eating. We need..." He was almost begging her already.

She held up her hand and shook her head. "Sam, I miss you."

He couldn't believe his ears. "What?"

She smiled a little and nodded. "I miss you."

He let out a shaky laugh. "God! I miss you too." He sighed. "What do we do now?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I have no idea. I just know I don't want to be separated anymore."

He reached over the table and took her hand. "Me either."

They finished dinner and went out to Jerry's deck. Andy had never been out there before. "Wow. I didn't expect this view."

Sam nodded. "From the front you wouldn't think the back would look over a creek. It's kind of peaceful."

She noticed he was still drinking water. "Why aren't you having a beer?"

"Because I want you to see that what I'm saying is the truth. That I mean everything I say, that I love you, and that I'll do whatever it takes to get us back together."

"Me too Sam." He looked confused. "It'll take both of us to get back to where we were." He shook his head. "Yes Sam. Both of us. I...I love you and I miss everything about us."

She wrapped her arms around him and his breath caught. He closed his eyes as he relished the feeling of her against him. He held her close and buried his face in her hair. "We were never a mistake."

She shook her head. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm so sorry for that."

He pulled back and cupped her face. "No more apologizing ok?" She nodded. "We moved forward."

They sat on Jerry's deck for a while talking. She ended up in his lap and fell asleep. He held her for a while, he could tell she hadn't been sleeping well. He hadn't either and when he started to nod off he knew it was time to send her home.

"Andy." She didn't move. "Sweetheart. Wake up." He shook her a little and she finally moved, looked up at him. "Hey."

She smiled a little. "Hey." She stretched. "Sorry I fell asleep."

His dimples made an appearance for the first time in over a month. "It's ok. You're tired."

She sat up a little. "I haven't slept good in weeks. I can't...I can't sleep in our bed without you."

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "I haven't slept good either."

"Come home with me." She said quietly.

He sighed as he shook his head. "As much as I want to I don't think we should rush this. Ok?" She looked disappointed. "We're both off tomorrow, why don't we have dinner again?"

"Lunch." She looked hopeful.

He chuckled. "Ok. Lunch. I'll come pick you up..." He paused. "Well maybe you'll have to pick me up." Andy giggled. "But we'll go anywhere you want."

She leaned her forehead against his. "You could take me home and that way you could pick me up."

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Ok. Come on."

Sam drove her home and walked her to their door. She held his hand as they stood there. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Absolutely. Call me when you're ready and I'll be here."

"Ok." She rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Sam held her to him. "Good night." He kissed her forehead, waited until she opened the door then walked back to his truck.

They spent two weeks having breakfast, lunch, dinner, or coffee together and talking. Sam finally went back home.

They were stronger than before and he knew what he wanted. He gave them a few months of being back together before he made his move. Frank helped him set it up.

He stood at the front next to the case board with Frank as he started Parade. "Ok kids, I don't have anything knew but I think Detective Swarek does. So let's give him our undivided attention." He turned and gave Sam a reassuring nod.

Sam cleared his throat as he took the podium. "Alright people. Our subject is a female, around 5'8", brunette. She is a _handful; a _danger magnet, an over thinker, she has a lion's heart and big people loving stones." He held back a smile as everyone looked around extremely confused.

Traci raised her hand. "Sir?" He nodded for her to go ahead. "Umm. I'm a little confused. Who exactly are we looking for?"

"Good question Nash. But it's more like who am _**I**_ looking for." He turned back to the case board and turned over a picture. It was Andy's DMV picture. There was rumbling around the room. "This woman is wanted for..." He bit the inside of his cheek. "...stealing my heart." Everyone looked around still trying to figure out what was going on. "Six years ago she literally busted into my life and after that day it was never the same. We became best friends and after three years we became more." He smiled as he watched her blush. "Andrea Nicole McNally, through thick and thin we've managed to stick together. To be stronger after each obstacle. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He held up a ring. "So I'm asking you McNally, will you marry me?"

The whole room gasped and turned to wait for Andy's response. She couldn't help the tears. "Sam Swarek I'm going to kill you." He laughed. "Yes. I will _definitely _marry you."

The room broke out in cheers as they made their way to each other. Sam slipped her ring on and she almost knocked him over as she kissed him. They celebrated at the Penny after shift.


End file.
